Artemis at School
by Holly25Trouble
Summary: Artemis is going to a public school and meets some intersting people. Mainly a girl that he gets a crush on. Everything is going just fine untill the Halloween Ball and a certin fairy shows up.... AFxOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi!!!! I've been sitting on this idea for awhile and I finaly got it up here!!!! WOOHHOOOO!!!!! I wrote this fro me BFF, SasukekissSakura(i think thats her sn)!!!!!! Here is chapter 1!!!!**

Chapter 1: New School, New People

Artemis Fowl sat on his bed in Fowl Manor looking at the clock next to him. It read 6:55. Artemis sighed and got up from his bed. He grabbed the book bag that was sitting on the floor next to the door and went down stairs. Artemis walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table with his dad.

"Good morning Artemis," Mr. Fowl said putting the morning paper down. Butler was at the stove fixing some breakfast.

"Good morning Father. Good morning Butler," Artemis said as Butler handed him a plate of food. "Where is Mother?"

"I'm right here," Mrs. Fowl said walking into the room. She bent down and kissed Artemis and Mr. Fowl on the cheek. "Are you ready to go to school Arty?" She asked sitting down next to her husband.

"Yes Mother," Artemis said coolly, "I don't see why I have to go to a public school though."

"We already talked about this," Mr. Fowl said and took a bite of his waffle. Artemis sighed and got up.

"I know." Artemis said and turned to Butler, "We should get going now." Butler nodded curtly and grabbed a set of keys. Artemis walked out of the kitchen with Butler. "Bye Arty!" His parents yelled to him as he left the room. Artemis and Butler walked outside and got into one of the cars. Butler drove the car down the narrow street. Soon a big brick building came into view. Butler slowed the car down. He looked in the mirror at Artemis. "Are you going to be okay?" He asked him, "I can go in with you if you want." Artemis sighed and opened the door of the car.

"No Butler. I'll be fine. Just be here at three o'clock." Artemis said and got out of the car. Butler nodded and drove off. Artemis took a deep breath and began to walk up to the school.

"Hey Cassie!" A brown haired girl yelled from the stone wall she was sitting on.

"What?!" A blond haired girl yelled from behind Artemis and ran past him. The brown hair girl grinned and tossed her bag on the ground and stood up on the wall. "I believe I can fly!" She sang loudly. The girl called Cassie started laughing and threw her bag on the ground and joined the other girl on the wall. "You can?!" She yelled flapping imaginary wings.

"I believe I can touch the sky!" Cassie jumped off the wall still flapping her wings and landed on the ground.

"I thought I could!" She yelled and jumped back up on the wall.

"I dream about it every night and day!"

"You did?!"

"Spread my wings and fly away!"

"What wings?!" Cassie asked the other girl who had started running down the wall and jumped up on a stone pillar.

"I believe I can sore! Sore through that open door!" She yelled pointing in the distance.

"What door?!" Cassie yelled looking in the direction the girl had pointed in.

"I believe I can fly! I believe I can fly!" She yelled. Some people had started laughing and flapping their own imaginary wings. "MELISSA CORNWEL!! GET DOWN FROM THERE BEFORE I WRITE YOU UP!" A voice yelled from a window in the school building. Melissa saluted the teacher sticking his head out of the window and did a flip off of the wall. She landed in a crouched position in front of Artemis. She stood up and brushed herself off. Cassie was laughing her head off and threw Melissa her bookbag. "Nice one Bubbles!"

"Thank you. Thank you very much," Melissa said bowing. "I'll be here all week." She noticed Artemis standing in front of her.

"You must be new here," she said grinning at Artemis.

"What gave me away?" Artemis asked sarcastically.

"The look on you're face when I jumped off the wall. Most people here are use to me doing stupid stuff like that." She said and picked up her bookbag. "Unless you're deaf and didn't hear Mr. B, I'm Melissa Cornwel." She said and stuck a hand out.

"Artemis Fowl." Artemis said and shook the girl's hand. Artemis looked at the girl more carefully now. Her hair was a dark brown, so dark that some parts of her hair were actually black; her eyes were icy blue, much like Artemis's eyes; and she was dressed in a small black t-shirt with silver writing all over it and a pair of black pants.

"Nice to meet you Artemis." Melissa said letting go of his hand. Cassie came running over.

"Who's the new guy?" She asked Melissa. "Weasel, this is Artemis Fowl. Artemis this is my best friend, Cassie Yamou."

"Are you two related?" Artemis asked Melissa. Cassie laughed and punched the air with her fist.

"Third one this week! And it's only Monday!" Cassie said grinning. Melissa grinned and rolled her eyes at Cassie.

"No, we're not related," Melissa said. "Kind of scary how much we look alike." Artemis nodded his head. It was true, Melissa and Cassie did look alike. The only thing that was different was their hair. Cassie's was a dirty blond while Melissa's was a dark brown. Cassie laughed again and elbowed Melissa in the ribs.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" Melissa snapped at Cassie. Cassie was pointing over at the small tree that was near the front door of the school. "Look! It's Josh!" She squealed. Artemis looked over in the direction Cassie was pointing. There was a boy sitting on one of the lower branches reading a book. Melissa rolled her eyes again. "I'm not going to be late for class again just because you can't walk by a guy you like without freaking out," Melissa snapped. "Speaking of classes." She said and turned to Artemis. "Do you know what classes you're in?" Artemis nodded his head and pulled out a sheet of paper. Melissa took it from him and read over it. "You're in all of my classes," she said and handed Artemis the paper back. "We better get going. I really don't feel like getting detention today." Cassie laughed.

"What are you talking about Bubbles? You always get detention."

"For doing the stuff that I do in class." Melissa said and started walking towards the school. Artemis and Cassie followed her. The boy that Melissa and Cassie were pointing to jumped down from the tree as they walked up to the doors. "Hey Cassie."

"Hi Josh," Cassie said and ran into the school building. Josh raised an eyebrow at Cassie as she ran into the school.

"Hi Mellissa," he said, "What's up with Cassie?" Melissa shook her head.

"I have no idea," she lied. Josh looked behind Melissa and saw Artemis.

"Who's the new guy?" Josh asked pointing at Artemis. Melissa looked at Artemis and smiled.

"His name is Artemis Fowl. Now if you don't mind," Melissa said and took Artemis's hand, "We need to get to class. See ya at lunch." Melissa said and dragged Artemis into the school

**A/N: Well that was the first chapter!!! I'm working on all of my other stories too so quit bugging me!!!! lol! Reveiw plz?**

**Much Love Holly25Trouble**


	2. Chapter 2: Classes

**A/N: Wow, I've been getting so many reveiws!!! That is so cool!!! Well here is chapter 2 of my story. I hope ya'll like it!!!!**

Chapter 2: Classes

"We need to get to class. See ya at lunch." Melissa said and dragged Artemis into the school. _A girl is holding my hand_, Artemis thought suddenly. He shook his head and tried to pay attention to where Melissa was taking him. "I need to get something from my locker first," Melissa said as they stopped before a set of stairs with a wall of lockers next to it. Melissa let go of Artemis's hand and opened the locker closest to the stairs. She pulled out a notebook and closed the locker. She ran a hand through her hair and gave it a little flip. Melissa turned to Artemis and smiled. "Ready to go to class?" Artemis opened his mouth but nothing came out. _Damn puberty. _

"Are you okay?" Melissa asked waving a hand in Artemis's face. He shook his mind of all the thoughts that came about Melissa and smiled at her. "Yes, I'm okay." Artemis said striating his tie. Melissa looked at him and grinned.

"If you're going to be walking with me to class, then we need to fix you're look," Melissa said opening her locker again.

"My look?" Artemis asked worried. Melissa turned back around with some pins and a bottle of hair gel. She slammed her locker shut again. Artemis felt whatever color that was in his face leave. "Yes, you're look." She said and grabbed his hand again and dragged him up the stairs and into a room. Melissa turned on a light. They were in a janitor's closet. "I know what were in," Melissa said as she undid Artemis's jacket buttons. Artemis felt his stomach do a flip of some sort along with a lump in his throat. "Uh, Melissa," Artemis said as she took his jacket off and loosened up his tie. "What are you doing?" Melissa looked up at him and realized what he meant. "Oh," she said and started blushing. "I was making you look more laid back and cool. You looked too formal with the suit on." Melissa said and went back to work. She un-tucked Artemis's shirt and undid a few buttons. Then she took his jacket and put a couple of pins on it and handed the jacket back to Artemis so he could out it on. Melissa took a step back and grinned. "Wow," she said, "You look great. Just one last touch and we're done." Melissa took out the bottle and opened it and squirted some stuff in her hands. "What is that?" Artemis asked as she rubbed her hands together. "Hair gel," Melissa said and started to run her hands through his hair. After a minute of this Melissa wiped her hands on her pants and smiled at Artemis. "You'd look amazing with highlights," she said to him and looked down at her watch. "Shit, we better run." Melissa grabbed Artemis's hand again and dragged him out of the closet. They ran down the hall and into a classroom. "Sit," Melissa said and pushed Artemis down in the desk next to hers. She sat down in her seat and the bell rang. "Ha, new record," someone said form behind Artemis. He turned around in his seat to see another boy with brown hair and glasses. Suddenly he was hit with a paper ball. "Shut up Braden," Melissa said throwing another paper ball at the boy. He grinned at her and threw them back. "Cornwel! Cox! Cut it out!" A voice said and the door was slammed shut. Melissa turned around in her seat and faced the front of the class. There was a teacher standing at the front of the class holding some papers. He put them on the podium and pulled the podium over in front of the class. "Okay, its Monday morning and I have to go through some announcements," he said looking around the class. "First of all we have a new student with us today. Uh, Artemis Fowl, could you stand up." Artemis sighed and got up from his desk. Every eye on the room was on him. "Why don't you tell us a little about yourself Artemis," the teacher said leaning on his podium. Artemis thought about it.

"Well," Artemis said looking around the room. He glanced over at Melissa, who could tell that he was having trouble with telling people about himself. She pulled out a powerbook from her book bag and quickly typed something into it. She closed the top and winked at Artemis. _Did she just wink at me?_ Suddenly cell phones started going off in the room, including Artemis's. "Not again!" The teacher said as everyone started to pull out their phone. "Turn them off!" The teacher said turning his own phone off. Artemis pulled his cell phone out and turned it off and sat back down in his seat. The teacher sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Anyways, as most of you know the gym has to be fixed up thanks to someone having a gum and paint fight in there," the teacher said. Someone in the back of the room started coughing, "Melissa!" Melissa turned around in her seat and threw another paper ball. "Shut up Bri! They never proved that I did it or not!"

"Cornwel! That's the third time today," the teacher said warningly. "Anyways, we need somewhere to hold the Halloween Ball dance thing. Any suggestions?" The teacher asked and looked around the room. No one said anything. "Okay, well if you do, just tell me. Now let's get on with today's lesson shall we?" The teacher said and pulled out a textbook. "Here Artemis," he said handing it to Artemis. "Okay, if all could turn to page 217." The class grumbled but did what they were told. The teacher started to talk about the war over in the states. Artemis didn't find this very interesting so he ended up writing a scheme to steal another painting. About half an hour later Mr. B finished the lesson and grabbed a stack of papers off of his desk. "The end of the first quarter is coming up at the end of this month. So I'm giving you all a project," he said handing out the papers. The class groaned and took a sheet and passed it back. "Hey quit you're moaning and groaning. I'm letting you partner up on this. So pick you're partner wisely and get out of my classroom!" Mr. B said opening the door and the bell rang. Artemis grabbed his textbook and walked out of the room. "Hey Artemis, wait up!" Melissa said running up to him. "So do you want to team up on Mr. B's project?" Melissa asked as they walked down a flight of stairs.

"Sure," Artemis said and followed Melissa into another classroom. "When do you want to get started on it?"

"The sooner the better," Melissa said and sat down in a desk. Artemis sat down next to her.

"How about tomorrow after school?" Artemis asked Melissa. "You can come to my house after school and we can work on it." Melissa smiled. "That sounds great." She said. Someone tapped Artemis on the shoulder. He turned around to see Cassie standing behind him. "Hey Arty your in my seat." She said smiling at him.

"You can sit on my other side Cassie," Melissa said throwing something at her. Cassie walked behind Melissa and smacked her on the back of the head playfully and sat down in the desk on Melissa's other side. The bell rang and a woman walked through the door. "Hello class," she said closing the door. She walked over to her desk and pulled her chair out and sat down. "It seems we have a new student today," she said looking at Artemis. At once everyone turned to look at him. Some body from the back of the class groaned. "Great! They sent us another emo-punk freak!"

"Shut up Matt!" Melissa said to the boy. "You're just jealous cuz he's better looking than you!" Artemis felt himself blush as a bunch of girls giggled. A bunch of guys started to yell and Matt got up from his desk and walked over to Melissa. He bent down so that he was eye level to her. "Why won't you go out with me," he said laying his hand softly on Melissa's cheek. She pushed his hand away with disgust. "Cuz you're a pig who just wants to get in girls pants." Matt stood up fast looking down at Melissa with hatred written all over his face. The class had started to yell again. Cassie held her hand out and Melissa gave her a high five. "Okay!" The teacher yelled at the class. "Matt get back in you're seat so I can start class." Matt glared at Artemis and went back to his seat.

****

**A/N: Stuff like this happens alot in some of my classes. Did you like it????? Reveiw plz?!?!?!?**

**Much Love, Holly25Trouble**


	3. Chapter 3: Lunch

**_A/N: I know!! I took forever to update this story!! sorry. _**

**_here you go!_**

Chapter 3: Lunch

Artemis followed Melissa and Cassie out of there third block class and down a flight of stairs. He was having a hard time keeping up with them without getting run over by his fellow students.

"Where are we going?" Artemis asked catching up with Cassie.

"Lunch. Well at least you and Melissa are. I'm going to English," Cassie said with a small shudder. "Later!" She called out and left Artemis and Melissa.

Artemis followed Melissa into a loud large room that was growing louder. "C'mon, we need to get to our table before the wanna-be gangsters get there." Melissa said leading the way to a table.

"Issa! You made it!" A red faced boy said waving them over.

"Hey Derek," Melissa said sitting down next to him. "How was biology?"

"Sucked. Mrs. Etisa is super bitchy today." Derek said opening something that may have been a sandwich.

"Well that's just great. Wonder who she is going to take it out on," Melissa said sarcastically.

"Hmm… I'm thinking someone with a name beginning with 'M'." Derek said sniffing the sandwich. "Ugh! Okay, who wants it?" He said holding up the sandwich.

"Just throw it at David or Josh when they come over," Melissa said pulling out a orange package. "Are you going to sit down anytime soon?" She asked looking up at Artemis.

"Maybe," Artemis said with a grin and sat down across from her and the boy.

"Artemis, right?" Derek asked pulling out a bottle of water.

"Yes. And you are Derek?" Artemis asked pulling out his lunch.

"Yeah. Wait a minute, how did you know my name?" Derek asked.

"I can read minds," Artemis said with a smile.

Derek's eyes widened. "Seriously?" Melissa rolled her eyes and smacked him upside his head. "What was that for?"

"Your such an idiot," she said with a smile.

"But I'm your idiot!" Derek said and hugged her.

Artemis felt something in lump in his stomach. Jealousy maybe? Melissa rolled her eyes. "Get off of me," she said shrugging Derek off.

"Fine, be that way," he said and stuck his tongue out at her.

Melissa stuck her tongue out at him before waving at someone. Artemis turned around to see Josh, another boy wearing all black and a tan hat on his head and two girls walking over to them. "Hey guys!"

Josh waved at them as the small group walked over. "Hey." He said taking a seat next to Artemis while the boy in black sat down on Artemis's other side. Derek grinned and threw the 'sandwich' at the boy in black. The sandwich land with an odd squish on the table. The boy looked down at the sandwich and back up at Derek.

One of the girls carefully picked up the sandwich. She had light brown hair with blond highlights and was wearing jeans and a red shirt. "Derek, what is this?"

"I have no idea, but feel free to eat it."

The other girl gasped. She had blond hair pulled back into a ponytail and was wearing all black. "Derek doesn't want food? My god!"

"Ha-ha. Good one Taylor," Derek said sarcastically.

"Yeah. But not as good as the time Melissa and I put half a bag of banana chips in your book bag."

"You put half a bag of banana chips in my book bag?"

"Yup," Melissa said, "And I accidentally touched your gym shorts. I washed my hands a good twenty times."

The small group laughed as Derek glared at her while the boy in black was still glaring at him.

Melissa threw a cheez-it at him. "Cut it out David. Your scaring the new kid."

David turned around and looked Artemis over. "Sup?"

"Not much," Artemis said. He was proud of himself for picking up on teenage slang so quickly.

Most of the group looked at Melissa with raised eyebrows. "What?" David jerked his head towards Artemis. "Oh! My bad. Guys, this is Artemis. Artemis this is David, Taylor, Nicole and you've already met Derek and Josh."

The girl with brown hair sat down at the end of the table. "Welcome to the table Artemis! Here have a cup of pudding!" She said sliding a cup of chocolate pudding down the table to Artemis.

"Uh, thanks…."

"I'm Nicole." She said before opening a small box filled with fruit.

"The cute but psycho one," Josh said with a grin.

"Hey!" Nicole said frowning. "I thought that was Melissa."

The group laughed as Melissa posed for them. "I can't help it."

Artemis smiled at the small group as he looked around at them. _It appears that I may have made some new friends._ He thought to himself as Nicole threw something at Melissa and Derek.

**_A/N: Short chapter, I know. I'm working on the update for AOTC now._**


End file.
